


Never Ever

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, Groping, M/M, Minor Violence, Never Have I Ever, PWP, Secrets, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: After a steamy night in the tent and a hunt gone bad, Prompto and Gladio pass some time having a few drinks and playing Never Have I Ever. What could go wrong?Shameless PWP. :3
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

“Prom, you alright? You look beat.”

“Nah, Dude. I’m good. Just didn’t sleep well last night.” He waved dismissively at his friend while the Regalia sped along the highway to their next hunt. A coeurl had popped up out near Wiz’s Ranch and had taken two of their birds last week. A bit odd being so far out of its habitat, but nothing the Chocobros hadn’t dealt with before.

“You sure? We need to be on our toes for this one.”

“Yeah. I’m good. Iggy gave me a can of Ebony.”

The prince looked doubtful. “If you say so.”

While it was true that Prompto hadn’t slept much the previous night, the _why_ he was keeping to himself.

They’d camped out near the lake the previous day.

Noct had been fishing, afternoon drifted into night, and when the sun sank down in the west the clouds rolled in and it started to rain. The four of them played cards in the tent for a bit, but eventually Ignis deemed it late enough that they should all call it a night. Prompto and Noct slept in the middle with Ignis and Gladio flanking them, as per usual to guard the Prince from anything that might attack them in the night.

Prom usually slept in the middle too because he and Noct ended up playing Kings Knight until the late hours.

Tonight, however, Noctis hit the hay early. Fishing and being in the sun all day had taken it out of him. Leaving Prompto alone with his thoughts and an audiobook he’d downloaded at the last outpost. He kicked off his blankets in the heat and sprawled out in his t-shirt and boxers, adjusting his earbuds. The book was nothing great, but it was narrated by a woman with an even, calm voice and before Prompto knew it he was starting to doze as well.

He awoke some time later, a weight around his chest and pressed against his back. Despite the darkness of the tent it didn’t take him long to realize it was Gladio. He was hot and sweaty, as was Prompto in the muggy tent, but he couldn’t bring himself to push the larger man away.

Shifting slightly so his back was to Gladio, he closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that this was intentional. That he was the little spoon and they were a ‘thing’ together. Part of him felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation, but there was really no harm in it. Even if Gladio woke up he would just pretend he was asleep and Gladio would mutter an apology and roll over. Probably wouldn’t even remember anything come morning.

This was nice. Prom could fall back to sleep like this.

Gladio shifted and something hard pressed into the back of Prompto’s back.

Prompto’s eyes shot open. Did Gladio have a flashlight in his pocket? Did the handle of his sword snap off and make its way between them? Because there was no way in hell that _that_ was part of Gladio’s anatomy.

The Shield pulled him closer and buried his nose in Prompto’s hair, taking a deep inhale before grinding ever so slightly into the small of his back. If it was hot in the tent earlier, it was stifling now. Prompto’s face was on fire his mouth was suddenly as dry as the Leide desert.

Calloused fingers shifted south and ran over sweat soaked cotton and obliques before landing on narrow hips and gripping them lightly, pulling him closer as Gladio shifted lower and his cannon of a cock slid between the mounds of Prompto’s ass.

This was a dream. He had to be dreaming. Or lightning struck their tent and he was dead and this was his heaven.

Every nerve in Prompto’s body was firing on overdrive. His lips tingled, his heart pounded in his ears, and all the remaining blood in his body was pooling to his core so fast it made his head spin.

Heat was radiating from Gladio as he shifted lower and the head of his dick pushed between Prompto’s legs, constrained only by the Shields own nylon gym pants. Hands gripped tighter on Prompto’s hips and Gladio let out a hot breath. Teeth grazed freckled skin. Prompto gasped.

Slapping his hand over his own mouth, Prompto looked across the tent at his two sleeping companions. He’d nearly forgotten they weren’t alone. Ignis had his back turned to them and Noct was sleeping like a starfish, legs splayed out and drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Thank the Six they hadn’t woken up. The awkward cuddling he could laugh off, but not the tent in his pants.

Only now, in realizing he was making noise, did it occur to him that his earbuds were still in. He ripped them out and tucked them under the pillow with his phone to muffle the narrator. He didn’t want to risk the light of his phone waking Gladio up.

Now that his hearing wasn’t obstructed, he realized that he wasn’t the only one making sounds. The rain pattering on the fabric of the tent was making for prime white noise, but it couldn’t cover up the panting breaths in Prompto’s ear.

Gladio was sliding his thick cock against him now, occasionally alternating between wedging between Prompto’s legs and sliding against the cleft of his ass. With every other grind he let out another hot breath against the back of Prompto’s neck and ear.

Gripping the sleeping bag with everything he had, he tried to keep himself from grinding back for fear that it would wake the sleeping giant and break whatever trance he was in. Gladio seemed in no rush, but was clearly enjoying himself.

As for Prompto, he’d never come untouched before, but by the gods if Gladio kept that up it was going to happen in a few minutes. Like the tide rising with every swell, Prompto was inching his way closer and closer to release.

He bit his lip to stifle his whines when a tongue touched his shoulder. Prompto had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

A light flashed, and in the distance the deep rumble of thunder rolled through the tent.

Gladio’s grip lessened, his gasps ceased, and slowly he rolled onto his back.

Prompto froze, not moving a muscle. Had Gladio woken up and realized what he was doing? Was he contemplating how to apologize or worse, ask Prompto what had just happened? Would he be mad Prom hadn’t stopped him? Would the others wake up and wonder what was going on? What if-

The light snoring of the Royal Shield alleviated his concerns for the moment and he let out the breath he’d been holding. The thunder must have pulled Gladio out of REM sleep enough to sever whatever dream he was having. Or maybe it woke him up enough to realize he was sweating and his body just moved him to a cooler spot before slipping back into dreamland.

Whatever the reason, it left Prompto alone, in the middle of a tent with pouring rain outside, and a hard on that wasn’t going away any time soon.

Eventually it did subside, but he never got back to sleep completely after that.

The hunt went badly, to say the least.

Same as with their hunt for Dead Eye, a dense fog descended upon the narrow valley near the ranch. “I don’t like these conditions,” said Ignis. “We should pull back and return when the weather clears.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Gladio.

Noctis was still optimistic. “Come on guys. We took out a behemoth here, remember? We just need to keep an eye out for it and-”

“Does anyone else smell ozone?” Prompto interrupted.

Lightning lanced through the fog and blanketed the area.

All four of them were stunned in an instant, falling to the ground paralyzed until their muscles figured out how to work again. That was all the beast needed.

A deep gray alpha coeurl jumped down from its hiding spot and made a B-line for Prompto. Maybe it was that he was the smallest, or maybe it was just bad luck, but the coeurl grabbed him by the back of his thigh and began pulling him away from the group. It managed to drag him into a small alcove, out of sight of the others.

Spots of light still lingered in his vision as pain lanced through Prompto’s leg where fangs sank into flesh. It took a several agonizing seconds before he managed to move.

Drawing from his armiger, he pulled his guns out with a sparkle of blue and aimed it at the beast’s flank. One shot ran out followed by another, but the cat had seen it coming and let Prompto go, dodging it and disappearing into the mist.

Six more shots rang out in the dark alcove before Prompto held his fire and tried to get to his feet. His leg gave out immediately, dropping him to one knee. He felt the back of his thigh, his hand came back red and sticky.

_Where were the others? Were they still stunned? Had it looped back around to get them?_

“Noct?!” Prompto called out. “Gladio! Ignis!”

No response.

A twig snapped to his right and Prompto turned his guns toward the sound. His pistols were shaking in his hands.

There was movement behind him and Prompto spun on his heels and opened fire.

Gladio was there. Emerging from the fog, his shield manifested just in time to block the coeurl’s attack as it charged from the fog. The beast’s face hit the metal of the shield with a resounding clang before being flung back several yards. It got back on its feet, but wobbled where it stood. Gladio took the opportunity to banish his shield and pull his sword, ending the big cat’s life with one blow.

Prompto lowered his pistols and they faded to blue in his hands, as warmth drained from him and spread further down his pants. The adrenaline crash and blood loss took its toll as the world spun. All of a sudden, the grass was vertical in his view. His vision tunneled and the last thing he saw was the outline of his friends running toward him in the fog.

The faint smell of hay, chocobo manure, and the minty undertone of a potion was the first sense Prompto had as he regained consciousness. He sat up in the dim light of a camper and took in his surroundings. The old wood paneling and maroon floral comforter beneath him, combined with the smell of a farm let him know that they’d made it back to Wiz’s Ranch.

His pants were gone down to his boxers, and his leg was wrapped in gauze. He touched it. It was still damp with the lingering potion they must have put on him. “Guys?” he said, his throat dry.

There was movement in the main cabin and an instant later Gladio’s head poked into the room. “Oh good, you’re up. Had us worried there for a little bit.”

Prompto blushed immediately. Gladio entered further into the sleeping area. His shirt was gone and he was already in his long pajama pants, hanging precariously on the V of his hips. His shoulder was bandaged similarly to Prompto’s. Had the cat gotten him too during the fray? Prompto couldn’t remember. “Yeah,” he said, voice cracking unintentionally. He cleared his throat. “Where’s the others?”

“They ran to the outpost down the road to get some more potions and elixirs. We used up the last few between the two of us.”

Prompto groaned and flopped back onto the mattress. They knew going into a fight with so few potions was risky, but they were broke and needed the gil from the hunt to restock their supplies. Granted they didn’t know it was an alpha hunt, but still…

“When did it get you?” Prompto asked, pointing at Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio made a cringy face. “Yeah… it wasn’t the cat.”

_Wasn’t the cat? Was there another animal out there? What could-_

Prompto sat bolt upright. “Holy Six, did I shoot you!?”

He made a ‘little bit’ gesture with his hand.

Mortified, Prompto started hyperventilating. “OhmygodsGladioIamsosorry. Icouldhavekilledyouholyshit.”

“It’s okay. Okay. _Alright_ , Prompto.” Gladio said, gesturing for him to calm down. “It was just a flesh wound. Didn’t even mess up the tattoo. Iggy dug it right out after patching you up.”

“But I shot you!”

Gladio was looking remarkably calm considering everything. “Eh. Not the worst scar I ever got. I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

Slowly, with effort, Prompto forced himself to calm down. “You’re really alright?”

“Yeah. Barely even feel it anymore.” He rolled his shoulder for emphasis. “How bout you? That coeurl nearly took a chunk out of you.”

Prompto leaned to one side and felt the back of his leg. It was still tender, but felt more like it would leave a nasty bruise rather than deep lacerations. “Better. Thank the six for potions.” It suddenly dawned on him that Gladio was staring at him. Probably for concern, but it still made Prompto swallow hard and lean back onto his seat. “When are the others due back.”

“Probably by first thing in the morning. The outpost isn’t far, but you know how Iggy is about driving at night.”

“Y-yeah.” A night alone with Gladio. This had never happened before. After last night was this intentional? _No, Prom, you’re being stupid. He probably doesn't remember a thing, and besides, you did shoot him._

“Sorry, I didn’t think to grab much food before Iggy took off,” said Gladio. “But I’ve got some jerky and granola bars in my bag and my flask if you want to take the edge off.”

It wasn’t the edge of the pain he wanted to take off, but, “Sure. I’ll take a bar and a sip if you’re offering.”

“Coming right up.”

While Gladio returned to the other end of the trailer to rummage in his bag, Prompto slid off the foot of the bed and tested his weight on his leg. Surprisingly it only felt sore and a little tender at the bite. He made his way to the kitchenette, downed a bottle of water that was left on the counter, and sat down by the time Gladio returned and tossed him a granola bar. Prompto caught it as Gladio sat down across from him, leather lined flask in hand.

“Didn’t know you drank,” said Prompto, taking a bite out of his bar.

“Not often.” Gladio took a sip and slid it across the table. “But I’m not guarding Princess tonight and there isn’t much better to do. Left my damn book in the car.”

“What’re you reading?” Prompto took a sip. The liquid slid down his throat without burning it, warming his chest as it went. “Wow, that’s quality.”

Gladio chuckled and took it back. “Nothing much. Some trashy harlequin novel I grabbed at the outpost.”

Prompto smiled. “And here I thought you were reading some deep historical drama. You horn ball you.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Everyone has their thing.”

“True.” In that moment, Prompto realized that he actually didn’t know very much at all about his fellow Crownsguardsmen, other than his love of ramen, tattoos, and time at the gym. He didn’t know he liked quality whisky or that he read trashy novels until a moment ago. It was nice learning about the guy he’d admired from afar for years. “I’ve got an idea.”

Gladio took another sip. “Yeah?”

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

Gladio let out a deep chuckle. “Don’t you need a big group for that? It’ll go too fast if it’s one on one.”

“Actually,” Prompto picked up his phone that had been left on the table. “There’s an app that says the questions for you. We can just hold up ten fingers and the first one to zero loses.”

Gladio put his flask down. He was quiet for a moment, and Prompto wondered if he’d shoot down the idea. Then he said, “You sure you want to open that can of worms?”

Prompto shrugged. “Why not? The questions can be pretty random. You want the teen version or adult?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Gladio’s lips. “I mean… I can play the adult one, but whatever happens in this RV stays in this RV, alright? Don’t want Princess having any dirt on me.”

Finding the right setting on the app, Prompto set it down in the middle of the table. “Deal. Ready?” Gladio nodded. Prompto hit the button to start and they both held up ten fingers.

The game chimed and began in a digital female voice. “Let’s Play!” A pause and then, “Never have I ever dropped my phone in the toilet.”

Neither of them lowered a finger. The voice continued.

“Never have I ever picked a fight with a wild animal.”

They both snorted and lowered a finger each. “If today didn’t count I don’t know what does,” said Gladio.

“Never have I ever been in handcuffs for any reason.”

Neither lowered a finger.

“Never have I ever swum naked.”

They both lowered a finger each. Last week they’d all gone for a swim in the river after a malboro attack. Their clothes had to be washed and hung to dry, so they’d taken the opportunity to have fun.

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand.”

Both lowered a finger each, but Gladio raised an eyebrow at Prompto. He mouthed the word ‘who’ but Prom just shook his head.

“Never have I ever sent a naughty picture via text.”

Gladio shrugged his shoulders and lowered a finger. Prompto smirked and mouthed ‘to who?’, but didn’t get an answer.

“Never have I ever talked my way out of a speeding ticket.”

Gladio lowered a finger again and put his hand down. Only five to go for him. Prompto still held up seven.

“Never have I ever used a dildo.”

Gladio snorted, but kept his fingers up. Prompto, on the other hand, felt his face grow hot again as he slowly lowered a finger. Gladio raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 _OMG this was a terrible idea,_ thought Prompto. _It better not ask any more questions like that._

“Never have I ever touched myself with people in the same room.”

_FUCK!_

Prompto lowered another finger and put his hand over his eyes so he couldn’t see Gladio’s reaction. There had been a few instances in hotels that he’d managed to grab some alone time in the shower during their road trip, but there was one instance two weeks ago they were in the tent -after the same malboro attack that led to the naked swimming- that staring at Gladio waist deep in water all day had been too much. It had been the quietest, slowest jerk session of his life and Gladio had been only three feet from him.

“Never have I ever eaten a whole carton of ice cream by myself.”

Prompto lowered a finger and looked across the table to watch Gladio lower one too.

_Wait… didn’t Gladio have five fingers up a second ago?_

“Never have I ever gone skydiving.”

Neither lowered a finger.

“Never have I ever used a whole bottle of lube in one sitting.”

Prompto whined in shame and lowered another finger. He looked across the table, thinking to himself what a terrible idea this was, and found Gladio with a grin on his face. Not a mocking one either. Gladio took a swig of his drink and passed it to Prompto. “I’m actually kind of impressed,” he said.

Prompto took a heavy sip, unsure how to read the statement. At least he wasn’t poking fun at him.

“Never have I ever gotten sun poisoning.”

Neither lowered a finger.

“Never have I ever woken up after a night of drinking and not recognized my surroundings.”

Nothing on that one either.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a friend.”

_I swear to the Six, this game is rigged._

Prompto lowered a finger and… so did Gladio?

Each of them was holding up two remaining fingers. The atmosphere had shifted somehow in the trailer. Or was that just the alcohol? Prompto wasn’t sure.

“This game going how you expected it to?” Gladio asked. There was something in his tone.

“No…” Prompto said.

“Never have I ever been to a casino.”

They just looked at each other.

“Never have I ever paid for sex.”

Nothing.

“Never have I ever gotten a piercing.”

Nope.

“Never have I ever had a penis in my mouth.”

Prompto lowered a finger and…so did Gladio.

Heart hammering in his chest and holding up one remaining finger, Prompto swallowed hard. Gladio had sucked someone off, and from the lack of shame on his face he’d enjoyed it too. Prompto had always thought of Gladio as the peak of masculinity. He’d seen him with women at royal gala’s before and he’d just always assumed…

“Never have I ever gone snowboarding.”

“Never have I ever been arrested.”

“Never have I ever been thrown out of a bar.”

“Never have I ever had sex with a coworker.”

Gladio took his last finger and lowered it to turn the app off.

~

Second half of the story comes soon. Glad to be back everyone!

Also, if anyone cares to check out my other works I've got over 300,000 words of mostly FFXV smut. Just in case you cant wait. :3


	2. Chapter 2

This dream was much more interactive than ones he’d had in the past.

Gladio sat back in the black leather couch that occupied the corner of the VIP section of the strip club. The toned freckled body of a young man danced in front of him, clad in little more than a G-string with a frill of gil tucked around his hips.

The club was humid and hot, but Gladio didn’t much care as the dancing figure got closer, pressing on his thighs and whispering something in his ear that he couldn’t make out over the din of the club’s music. He shifted in his seat, impatient to make up the distance, but the dancing blonde ghosted away from him at the last second. The tease only made his mouth water more.

Finally, the man before him spun and slowly lowered until he was lightly laying on his lap, back pressed against Gladio’s bare chest as he slowly danced. Reaching up, Gladio traced his fingers along the gunslinger’s sides, relishing on the toned muscle beneath pale skin before sliding lower.

Gods, he could smell him as he buried his nose in his spiked hair.

“Prom,” he whispered quietly to himself as the blonde lowered down further, gyrating the curve of his ass against Gladio’s engorged member. Moving his fingers to slender hips, Gladio ushered him further, adding to the friction.

All clothes suddenly gone, Gladio scooted slightly lower, teasing the man above him and himself by thrusting slowly between creamy toned thighs. Gladio gasped at the pressure and let out a light moan. He darted out a tongue and tasted salty flesh, noting that the hips beneath his fingers trembled as he did.

Suddenly there were strobe lights in the club, followed by a deep rumble that he felt more than he heard.

The club began to fade, the couch morphed to a nylon sleeping bag, and the walls of the club melted into the drum like gray tarp of the tent. The feeling of the body pressed against him hadn’t left though.

Pausing for a second to take stock in what he was doing, Gladio realized he was spooning Prompto in the darkness of their camp and his erection was pressed into his back.

With every ounce of his discipline, he slowly moved away, pretending he was still asleep. Thankfully, Prompto didn’t seem to notice and continued to sleep in the position he was found in.

Embarrassment averted, Gladio kept his eyes closed and added a light snore to the illusion he was still asleep. Just in case.

As for the tent in his pants, well, he would just have to take care of that after their hunt tomorrow.

“Never have I ever had sex with a coworker.”

Gladio lowered his final finger and turned off the app.

A pregnant silence formed between the two of them, broken only by crickets and the distant wark of a restless chocobo. He watched as Prompto squirmed in his seat, he’d been doing it since the moment they’d begun the game.

In the span of five minutes, they’d learned more about each other than they had in five years. While, yes, the method was effective. The results were…complicated.

“So…” said Prompto after a few seconds of quiet that felt like an hour. “Did you pass out drunk at a party and someone put their junk in your mouth or…?”

Prompto’s need to fill the silence combined with the awkwardness of the situation made Gladio burst out laughing. Wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes, Gladio leaned forward. “I thought part of the game was that you weren’t supposed to ask amplifying questions.”

The blondes blush deepened, making Gladio wonder if it was from the alcohol or the topic.

“But the game is done. You lost.” Prompto pointed out. “This is just conversation. That’s allowed, right?”

Gladio didn’t have much to hide at this point. He smirked. “You realize if I answer one you have to as well.”

Prompto swallowed. “Y-yeah. That’s not a problem.”

“Alright then. To answer your question; No, I didn’t nod off at a party and someone put their dick in my mouth for shits and giggles. If you absolutely must know, it happened willingly.” Gladio shrugged. “I did some experimenting last year. Didn’t exactly advertise it, for obvious reasons.”

“Whoa.” Prompto Whispered under his breath. He opened his mouth for another question, but Gladio held up a hand to stop him.”

“One at a time, and it’s my turn.” He leaned forward on the table, only now noticing that Prompto’s wide eyes had a hint of violet to them. Why hadn’t he noticed that before? “A whole bottle of lube, eh?” he said before he could stop himself.

The gunslinger sighed and reached across the table, taking the flash and downing a mouthful. “In my defense, it was a small bottle of lube.”

“Like a single serving size of ketchup small?”

“No, like… four ounces or so.”

Gladio chuckled. “That’s still a lot. Well come on, details.”

Prompto puffed out his cheeks and let a long breath out. “It was a Grinder hookup. Lasted most of the night. He was… adventurous.”

Blood began to pool south down Gladio’s core, picturing Prompto on the receiving end of someone like that. Or had Prompto been the one on the offensive? He wondered.

“Your turn.” He took his flask back and screwed the cap back on before tucking it away. That was enough alcohol for one night.

“What made you want to experiment?” asked Prompto.

Shrugging, Gladio said. “It honestly just sort of happened. He and I were sparring buddies. I knew he was bi, but didn’t really care. He’s one of the only partners I’ve had in the ring since Cor who was able to knock me down. I wanted to learn more so we did more sparring after most people had left the gym and he taught me a few grappling techniques. Once I managed to get one up over on him, we were face to face and he leaned in and kissed me.”

“Sounds like the start of one of your trashy novels.”

“Doesn't it though?” Gladio ran a thumb along his lower lip, remembering the moment vividly. “He surprised me and we laughed it off once we got off the floor. He asked me if I wanted to get a beer. After thinking it over for a moment I accepted. We went back to his place after that.”

Prompto was leaning forward with his mouth slightly ajar, but blinked once he realized Gladio wasn’t continuing the story. “And?”

“And… It’s my turn.”

Prompto deflated.

“If you want to hear my story, I want to hear yours. So, you can either tell me all about the dildo toys you claim to have, or you could tell me about how you managed to use four ounces of lube.”

Prompto scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well… they’re… kinda the same story.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“The guy I hooked up with. He was buff, but not really much bigger than I was. We’d been messing around and were about to have sex and he opened my end table drawer to get the lube and,” Prompto sighed, “I had forgotten that I’d left the damn thing in there. He saw it and wanted to use it on me.”

Gladio smirked. “How big are we talkin?” He expected Prompto to describe something slightly above average or crazy shaped like one of those alien ones he’d occasionally see in porn, but when Prompto held out his hands and then mimicked the diameter in which he gripped it, well… it looked like he was holding an invisible XL can of Ebony. “Titans balls, Prom.”

“You’re not far off. He worked on me for a bit before using it.” In the dim light of the trailer Gladio could see Prompto’s pupils expand while he chewed on his lower lip. It was as if he was replaying the whole scene in his head. “When he was done all that was left of me was a pile of overcooked spaghetti. The next morning, after he’d left, I found the empty bottle of lube on the floor.” He chuckled. “I had to throw out my sheets.”

Gladio couldn’t help but reach beneath the table and adjust himself. He was uncomfortably hard in his pants and he knew it wasn’t going away any time soon. Prompto glanced down, noticing what he was doing and licked his lips, sending another pump of blood south.

“Scoot over,” Prompto said suddenly.

Taken aback by this new wave of confidence from the blonde, Gladio obliged and scooted further into the booth. Prompto came around to his side and sat down next to him. Their thighs were touching and there was a clear tent in Prompto’s pants.

Propping an elbow on the table, Prompto took one extra glance down to Gladio’s bulge before looking him in the eye again. “I’d love to hear the end of _your_ story.”

Gladio’s mouth went dry as his mind flashed back to the dream he’d had last night. Prompto had the same look in his eyes now as he had then. “When-” he cleared his throat. “When we got back to his place, we had another drink to take the edge off. I knew what he wanted to happen and I was along for the ride.” Prompto slid the edge of his hand slowly along the outside of Gladio’s thigh and Gladio could feel his neck getting warm. “Stupidly enough, it actually started playing out like one of those straight-gone-gay pornos. We sat down on the couch and just kind of talked for a while. Then he put down his drink and leaned in to kiss me.” Gladio couldn’t help but glance down at Prompto’s lips as he shifted in his seat. “We made out like teenagers for a while before he got bold and put his hand on my d-” a hand slid up Gldaio’s thigh under the table, running a palm up further and giving his shaft a firm squeeze.

Prompto let out a light moan and shifted in his seat.

“Dick.” He managed to finish. “We jerked each other off slowly for a while before we both got impatient. He leaned back on the couch and I sucked him off before he returned the favor.”

At this point Prompto was so close to his face he could feel his breath on his cheek. He smelled of whisky and the expression on Prompto’s face made his abs tighten.

“Did you end up fucking _him_? Or…” Prompto gave another squeeze.

“No,” Gladio’s eyes fluttered shut as Prompto started moving his hand. This felt like a dream. “But I wanted to.”

They fell into each other like a landslide. First their chests resting onto each other’s so tightly they could feel the others heart pounding in their ribs, then Prompto’s cock grinding against his hip, and finally his lips.

Words and stories pushed aside, they struggled to get closer in the confined space. The dining arrangement, however, was not conducive for two grown men trying to grope each other. Finally, Gladio had had enough and picked Prompto off his lap, sitting him atop the dining table and shimmying out of the booth himself until he was standing at the head of the table. Their mouths crashed back together as Prompto wrapped his legs around muscular hips.

Gladio grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled his head aside to devour the freckled, flushed neck beneath him. His beard scraped against sensitive flesh and Prompto moaned, sending vibrations against Gladio’s lips.

Between them Prompto’s fingers were groping their way over firm shoulders, pecks, obliques, and abs before shimmying down to his hips. The position was awkward, but it was clear that gunman was trying to get his pants off. Separating for a moment, Gladio helped him out and kicked his pajama pants away, leaving him exposed to the warm air of the camper.

He reached over and tried to do the same to Prompto, but the blonde was already sliding down the table to his knees on the well-worn carpeting. Gladio looked down in awe, as Prompto took him in both of his hands and gave him a few experimental twists of the wrist.

Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Gladio reached up and took hold of the overhead storage cubby, just so he had something to ground himself with when Prompto began to slide his lips over the head.

Abs clenching and hips twitching almost immediately, Gladio held himself up and let his mouth loll open as Prompto worked. There was no way he could get the whole thing down his throat, but with both of his hands working in tandem he more than made up for it. The enthusiasm alone was making Gladio’s thighs tremble and eventually he had to let go with one hand and rake his fingers through blonde spikes. “Gods you’re good at that.”

Prompto didn’t answer. He just looked up at him with those violet tinted eyes, hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked harder. Pushing further down the back of his throat with each bob of his head.

It didn’t take long before Gladio was matching his rhythms, making the most obscene noises as his cock met the back of his throat with each hard thrust. Eventually he began to feel the familiar tightening in his balls and a few thrusts later he reluctantly tightened his fingers in Prompto’s hair and pulled away.

Prompto immediately reached up to resume where he left off, but Gladio flinched back. “No. No. Wait a sec.” He puffed out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re gonna make me blow my load.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Prompto said, still on his knees. He looked absolutely debauched. There was drool all over his chin, tears streaked down his eyes, and his lips were red from the effort.

“It is if you want me to fuck you.”

Prompto lit up. “Got any supplies?”

Gladio caught his breath. The room was spinning. “Actually, yeah. In my bag. Get on the bed.”

Prompto made his way to the mattress in the back while Gladio rummaged around his pack for some condoms and lube. He hadn’t expected to be using them at all when this trip started, but now that he actually was holding the gold foil square in his hand the seriousness of what they were about to do creeped in.

They’d already done enough to never be the same again. For Six sake, Prompto just gave him one of the best blowjobs of his life. There was no shrugging that off.

Condom and lube in hand, Gladio made his way to the back bedroom. “Hey, Prom?”

Prompto had already kicked off his boxers and had splayed out face down in front of him. Other than his bandaged leg Gladio could see every square inch of freckled flesh. “Yeah?” Prompto asked over his shoulder.

“Are you sure about this?”

Prompto’s brows creased for an instant before he sat up and crawled his way to the edge of the bed. There, he stood on his knees, wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck -being careful of the bullet wound on his shoulder- and kissed him again.

Gladio could taste himself on Prompto’s lips and it sent another jolt to his core.

That was all the answer he needed as they tumbled down to the mattress together. They kissed and groped and tugged at each other for a moment before Gladio pulled back and whispered, “Lie down on your stomach.”

Prompto obliged, tucking a pillow under his hips as he did. Gladio sprawled out on top of him and nipped his ear. “Do you want this to be gentle or rough?”

The body beneath him ground up into him, sliding his cock between the mounts of Prompto’s ass and the smaller man whined. “Both is good.”

Gladio bit Prompto’s shoulder before propping himself up on his knees, straddling pale creamy thighs beneath him. He tossed the lube and condom onto the comforter beside them before winding up and giving Prompto a sharp smack to his right ass cheek.

Prompto gasped and bit his lip. “Again.”

Gladio followed up on the other side, making the left cheek as red as the other before picking up the bottle and adding a large dollop of lube onto his fingers. He slid his digits down the crack of Prompto’s ass before swirling around the knot of muscle there.

_Knock knock._

He pushed a finger in and watched as Prompto trembled. Starting with shallow thrusts at first, it didn’t take long before he was knuckle deep. “More,” Prompto gasped. “I can take it.”

Pulling all the way out, Gladio added a second finger and slid them both in to the hilt, feeling pale muscle flutter around them in a way that made Gladio’s cock twitch. _Not just yet. Patience._

It wasn’t long before he was adding a third, scissoring his fingers open as he worked and gripping the slap bruised mound beneath his free hand. He curled his fingers and brushed a bundle of flesh, causing Prompto to jump.

“Whoa, you alright?”

“Again.”

“Wh-

“Do it again!”

Not one to be told twice, Gladio repeated the motion, curling his fingers toward Prompto’s prostate and hitting it again and again until the smaller man was screaming into the pillow. Cum leaked out of Gladio’s cock as he watched Prompto come undone beneath him.

Winding up again, he gave Prompto another smack as he fucked himself on his fingers. Prompto’s cock rocked against the pillow beneath him, precum combined with the lube was leaving a wet spot big enough to deem it ruined. Gladio wanted so badly to reach out and stroke it while he worked, but he didn’t want Prompto to come completely undone just yet. He was having his fun.

Propping himself on his hands, Prompto pushed back faster. Intentionally grazing Gladio’s fingers over his prostate like a metronome.

Finally, when Gladio was certain Prompto was about to climax, he pulled his hands away. Left empty and untouched, Prompto whined and leaned back into the void.

Gladio could feel his pulse in his cock it was so hard. He picked up the condom and fumbled with it, but his lubed fingers were making things difficult. Finally, he used his teeth and managed to open it before rolling the latex on and adding a last gob of lube before scooting forward on the bed and lining up with the blushing ring of muscle.

“You ready?”

Prompto looked back at him, flushed and sweating. “You have no id _eaaaaaaaaaaa!”_ His voice practically broke into a whistle as Gladio began to sink in.

He’d seen it in porno and imagined it while playing with himself in the shower, but nothing could have prepared him for the tightness that enveloped him as he slid home. He started with shallow thrusts, going a tiny bit deeper with each push until his pubic bone was pushing against skin. “Oh fuck. Prom.”

The man beneath him couldn’t form words. He just lay there, ass in the air and trembling as Gladio pulled almost all the way out and thrust forward, sheathing himself to the hilt. He did it again. “Oh.” And again. “Gods.” And again. “Gladio!”

It didn’t take long before Prompto was on all fours again, pushing himself back with a renewed vigor he didn’t think was possible as he matched each one of Gladio’s thrusts, their flesh smacking together obscenely and for the briefest moment Gladio prayed to the six there was nobody within ear shot of the camper. The second thought was, fuck all if he cared.

The room was spinning as Gladio careened toward climax like a charging behemoth. There was no way he was going to be able to control himself, but it seemed he didn’t have to. He barely had to bend over and take Prompto’s cock in his hand and stroke it one, two, three times before Prompto smashed his face into the mattress and screamed.

Muscles clamped down onto his cock like a vice while Prompto writhed and twitched beneath him as he pounded into him mercilessly. Gladio’s orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning and his whole body seized as he came and came and came.

When the fog in his brain subsided and the strength abandoned his legs, Gladio slumped forward, sliding out of Prompto as he did.

Hands shaking, he managed to get the condom off and toss it into the bin before collapsing on the lumpy mattress. Mouth and throat dry, he lay there and stared at the tiny light on the ceiling, waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

Finally, when he was able to form coherent thoughts again, he turned to Prompto who lay sprawled in his own mess exactly where he’d collapsed. His eyes vacant and dim.

“Whoa…” Gladio raked his fingers through sweat soaked hair. “That was…Prompto?” He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the other man closer. “Prompto, hey. You alright?”

Leaning over, he gave his freckled face a light tap and suddenly the lights in Prompto’s brain switched back on again. The blonde twitched and gasped in air before coughing and gasped some more.

“Holy shit. You alright?”

Prompto rolled onto his back, wincing slightly before he started to laugh.

“What happened?” Gladio asked, concerned at the odd swing of emotions.

Continuing to laugh, Prompto turned his head toward Gladio. “Dude, I think you actually fucked my brains out. I forgot how to breathe there for a second.”

“Shiva’s tits, Prompto. You scared me.”

A chuckle. “Sorry,” he said before rolling over and giving Gladio another kiss that lingered into the late hours of the evening.

The next morning the Regalia pulled up in front of the camper bright and early. Ignis got out, carrying bags of food and curatives from the outpost while Noctis finished the level of Kings Knight he was playing in the car.

Gladio was out front at one of the picnic tables, sipping coffee and scrolling on his phone. Already showered and fully dressed.

“Morning, Gladio,” said Ignis, putting the bags down on the table. “I trust you took good care of Prompto.”

Gladio put his phone down and smiled. “Of course. He’s still limping a bit, but nothing another potion won’t fix.”

“Good to hear. And you?”

“Fit as a fiddle.”

Ignis let out a sigh. “Well, that’s a relief. I apologize for getting stuck out after dark.”

“Oh, totally understandable. It was no big deal. We just ended up chatting and playing cards for a while before hitting the hay.”

Noctis finished whatever he was playing with on his phone before grabbing his bag of snacks out of the back seat and heading toward the camper. “Morning, Gladio,” he said without looking and flung open the door enthusiastically. “Hey, Prom! I beat the level we were working on and unlocked some…” there was an abrupt pause.

Ignis perked up at the silence, but Gladio just occupied himself with his phone and took another sip of coffee.

“Dude, has it always stank of sex in this trailer?” A gag noise followed. “Oh, my gods.”

Gladio spat his coffee all over the table and choked. Coughing and sputtering as he gasped for air.

Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “W-what are you talking about? I don’t smell anything.”

Ignis shot a look at Gladio that would have given Ifrit the chills.

Meanwhile the Royal Shield just sat there helplessly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Once you can breathe again,” said Ignis with an even tone that could have sharpened knives, “I would like to have a word with you.”

~*~*~*~

~Fin

Thanks for all the extra brainstorming help from Denking-kaminari, Rainbow-Flyer, Kazu Teppelin, and Lhugy.

Hope you all enjoyed this debauched dump. :)


End file.
